1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a method, apparatus, and system for outputting information of blood flow included in a region of interest (ROI) based on selection information.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Doppler image generating apparatus irradiates an ultrasound wave onto an ROI, and measures a Doppler shift frequency of an echo signal reflected from blood flow included in the ROI, thereby detecting a distribution of blood flow in real time.
Recently, provided is technology in which the Doppler image generating apparatus automatically finds a position of blood flow included in an ROI to dispose a color box or a sample volume (SV) at the position, estimates an angle of the blood flow in which the color box or the sample volume is disposed, and adjusts a slope of the color box or an angle of the sample volume.
However, when blood flow included in an ROI shown in a Doppler image is provided in plurality, the Doppler image generating apparatus automatically disposes the color box or the sample volume in blood flow where an amount of blood flow is the largest, and for this reason, it is difficult to acquire information of blood flow desired by a user.